Rad
Rad is the twenty-ninth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot On the distant planet Terminus III, a group of Plumbers led by Magister Arnux start to run away from their damaged ship. They move further away and eventually, their Plumber ship explodes. Arnux then tries to call out for help, but he has a little trouble doing so due to the toxic atmosphere of Terminus III and says that no Plumber is safe in Incursean space. Back on Earth in Plumber HQ, Max, Ben, and Rook are reviewing the distress message left by Magister Arnux. Max explains where Arnux and the other Plumbers are stranded in Terminus III and Ben says that they could be there in no time. Max says then says that the planet is in the Incursean airspace. Rook then says that the air of Terminus III is one of the most toxic and that Arnux and his crew won't be able to survive much longer. Max says that there is only one known cure for the toxic atmosphere and Blukic and Driba, at the same time, say the Gracklflint. Ben thinks it's something he has had recently, but Rook explains to him that the Gracklflint is a creature whose venom, whilestill fresh, can cure the toxic air. Ben asks where to get the Gracklflint venom from and the scene changes over to a Plumber being attacked by a caged Gracklflint in Undertown. Rook says that he and Ben are ready to go, but tells Max that a Plumber ship won't be able to get through the Incursean blockade. Max replies, saying he has already arranged a ride for them. Ben, as Diamondhead, starts dragging the caged Gracklflint until he and Rook reach a place called the Black Hole. Thunderpig and an alien are seen getting kicked out of the Black Hole and Diamondhead and Rook enter inside. Inside, Rook tells Diamondhead that Max said that their ride is the best in the business and Diamondhead says that he must be tough. Soon, an alien enters the bar saying "Dudesman" and walks closer to Diamondhead and Rook with the other aliens shivering in fear. The alien introduces himself as Rad Dudesman but Diamondhead laughs at him for only being a "duck." Rook tries to calm Diamondhead down, but he continues to laugh and all of the other aliens in the bar quickly leave. Rad and Diamondhead attempt to fight each other, but Rook introduces Rad to Diamondhead. Outside, Diamondhead, still dragging the caged Gracklflint, and Rook are following Rad while Rook tells Diamondhead that the Lovely Duck is perfect transportation. Diamondhead doesn't take the name seriously while Rad opens the way into his ship. Rad's ship monitor, Pyxi, allows them to enter and they enter the captain's room. Ben turns back to normal and the crew soon depart from Earth. While flying through space, the alarm goes off and Rook knows that someone else is on board. Rad, Ben, and Rook all split up, going in different directions. Ben transforms into AmpFibian and Rook notices someone crawling up the wall. Rad spots the character and tries to shoot him down, but misses. Rook and Rad start running after the figure and starts to shoot at it as well. AmpFibian manages to stop the character by sending electricity through the ground, shocking the character. The character turns out to be none other than Pax and Pax yells at AmpFibian for shocking him. Ben wants to know why Pax is on the ship and Pax replies, saying that someone needs to keep the Gracklflint safe, much to Rook's dismay. Rad says that there isn't any time and walks off, with Rook dragging Pax off as well. Ben says that it's good that they got there before Pax let the Gracklflint out, but a large crash is soon heard, with Ben knowing they got there too late. Everyone starts to look for the Gracklflint, though Pax is still against it. Ben asks Rad what Pyxi said, but he just ignores him. Rook then says that the ship has lost power, much to Ben's surprise. The group soon walk into the engine room where it appears to be damaged thanks to the Gracklflint. On an Incursean ship, an Incursean tells Raff that a ship has been spotted and Raff says not to vaporize it, fearing that Attea will yell at him more for not having a full report. Back on the Lovely Duck, the group continues to search for the escaped Gracklflint. The Gracklflint attempts to drop an object on the group and Rad starts to shoot at it. Ben and Rook yell at Rad not to kill it since they need it's venom for the antidote. Rad then shoots Pax, but he quickly regenerates. Rook then notices that the Gracklflint hasn't attempted to attack Pax and demands answers, but Pax doesn't want to tell why. Ben, angered, transforms into Eye Guy and starts to search for the Gracklflint. Eye Guy then encounters the Gracklflint and it sprays venom on him, damaging Eye Guy due to all of his opened eyes. The Gracklflint tackles Eye Guy down, but Rad then shoots it away. Rad starts to chase down the Gracklflint and Eye Guy starts yelling and transforms back into normal. Rad attempts to shoot down the Gracklflint, but it tackles him down. Ben transforms into Bloxx and manages to lure the Gracklflint closer and traps him. Rad attempts to kill the Gracklflint, but Ben stops him and the Gracklflint gets away. Rad then threatens Ben and Ben tells Rad that they need the Gracklflint alive without causing much damage and comes up with a plan. The Gracklflint is seen again and Rad manages to lure it closer to a trap made by himself and Ben. However, Rook and Pax enter the same room and the Gracklflint bites off Pax's upper torso. Pax regenerates himself and reveals that the Gracklflint loves to eat his seeds. Using this new idea, the Gracklflint is soon lured into a box trap with a bunch more seeds. Soon, a large crash is heard and Rad asks Pyxi what is going on. Raff soon appears on a transmission, telling them that they will be boarded and searched. In the captain's room, Rook is explaining how soon the Incurseans will board and they do not have any access to the weapons due to the Gracklflint's destruction earlier. The Lovely Duck is soon grabbed and pulled onto Raff's ship and Ben transforms into Grey Matter. Grey Matter can now understand Pyxi saying how a stand-off will destroy the rest of the Lovely Duck. Grey Matter then discusses the plan for how they will fix the Lovely Duck; Rook should cut the ship loose from the grip, Rad to take down all of the Incurseans and run them off the ship, and for Pax to go to the cargo bay and "be himself." The Incurseans soon enter the Lovely Duck and one spots Pax on a high perch. Raff then tells Major Glorff to bring in Pax and search the rest of the ship. Back inside, Grey Matter asks Pyxi to give him the master control to time the doors right. They manage to do so while outside, Pax and the large box are being taken to Raff by Incurseans. Back on the Lovely Duck, Major Glorff is leading some Incurseans and they eventually meet up with Rad. Glorff is confused, saying it's just a duck, but Rad soon takes out large machine gun weapons and the Incurseans back up. Back on Raff's ship, Raff asks Pax that he is the captain and Pax says that he isn't in to "titles." Raff asks Pax open the large box which Pax does and releases the Gracklflint. The Gracklflint soon starts attacking Incurseans while Rad manages to run off the Incurseans off the Lovely Duck. Ben finally manages to fix the controls on the ship while Rook successfully cuts the ship free using his Proto-Tool. The Lovely Duck soon takes off and Rook grabs Pax as they leave from Raff's ship. Out in space, Pax is angry at Ben's group for leaving behind the Gracklflint and Rad tells him to "wait for it." Raff soon appears on a transmission telling Ben to take back the Gracklflint and he will leave Ben's group alone. Ben agrees and Raff tells them to never mention it again. On Terminus III, Magister Arnux and the other Plumbers are soon bathed with the venom from the Gracklflint curing them of their poison. Arnux thanks Ben's group as he and his fellow Plumbers boards his ship. Ben assures to Pax that the Gracklflint will be let free on its planet and Rad just says that as long he gets paid. Everyone enters the Lovely Duck while Rook shows Ben Rad's profile saying "Captain Rad Profit Danger Trouble Dudesman" surprising Ben and Rook. Rad comments "Told you" and the group flies off Terminus III. Noteworthy Events Major Events * Eye Guy makes his Omniverse debut by 16 year old Ben. Character Debuts *Gracklflint *Magister Arnux *Pyxi Omnitrix Alien Debut *Eye Guy (Omniverse debut) Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson *Rad Dudesman *Pax *Pyxi (first appearance) *Plumbers **Magister Arnux (first appearance) **Blukic **Driba **Molly Gunther (cameo) **Bryk (cameo) **Other Plumbers *Toby Monitor (cameo) *Pink-Worst (cameo) *Violet-Worst (cameo) *Orange-Worst (cameo) *Green-Worst (cameo) *Undertown Bar Dwellers Villains *Incurseans **Raff **Major Glorff (first appearance) **Incursean Soldiers Neutral *Gracklflint (first appearance) *Psyphon's Gang **Thunderpig (cameo) **Bug-Lite (cameo) **Tummyhead (cameo) **Bouncer (cameo) **Pickaxe Alien (cameo) **Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk (cameo) Aliens Used *Diamondhead (off-screen transformation) *AmpFibian *Eye Guy (first reappearance) *Bloxx *Grey Matter Quotes Naming and Translations Allusions *When Rad says "Dudesman... Rad Dudesman," it is a play on a quote from James Bond when he says "Bond... James Bond." Trivia *This episode aired in India before it aired in the United States, on March 20, 2013. *It is revealed Eye Guy's vision is entirely green. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Episodes aired out of Production Order Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes Directed by Jae Hong Kim